Sean Jay and Emma Dark Places
by Emili Rei
Summary: Emma was very troubled and jay helped her but sean came back and she wants something healthy again.But she never expected jay to fall for her! what will happen, will she pick sean or jay?PLEASE REVIEW! it's better than it sounds! plz!
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction:

by emili henry (me)

Prologue:

Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the gun pointed at her. She was shaking, and she couldn't think straight anymore. He was yelling something at her, but she could no longer hear him. Then she was brought back when she heard a gun shot. But the bullet had hit the locker, and the gun had fallen out of his hands and on the floor beside her feet. She stared at it, then her eyes looked over at peter who had a hold of him for a moment, but was now getting punched, and his face was bleeding, and he was looking at her and her heart skipped a beat. Then she looked back down at the gun, her eyes wide and filling with tears. Then she reached down and picked it up, then held it shakily in her hands and pointed it at him. Then she closed her eyes, and blocked out the loud sound of the gun firing. Then she opened them to see him dead on the floor, and a shocked peter startled her as he yelled, "Emma!" But before he could say more, out of shock she pulled the trigger again. Her heart stopped, and she chocked as she watched him fall to the ground. Tears pored from her eyes, and she began to panic as she heard people coming. She breathed heavily, then closed her eyes and awaited the pain as she shot herself in the arm then quickly put the gun in his dead hands. When everyone got to her she was bleeding, crying, and shaking on the floor, clutching her arm. Once they got her calm enough she explained what happened.

As she did, she looked at her dead peter, "He was ganna kill me... Peter saved me and the bullet only hit my arm but then she shot peter..." one last tear slipped down her cheek as she finished, "Then he shot himself."

1 month later

She could hear him coming from behind her, and then she felt his hot breath on her neck. She gulped, then managed to whisper, "Jay?"

She couldn't see him but she knew he was smirking as he replied, "Who els." Then he put a warm hand on her bare neck, and slowly slid it down her shoulder and side. She gulped again as he started to reach back, when suddenly she heard Manny's voice. It brought her back to reality, and she ran from Jay over to her friend. She didn't say a word, she hadn't since the accident; but as she walked away with her friend, she looked back at the lonely looking jay behind her.

She was in the library, a place she found people never really tried to bugger her. Always asking if she was okay and blah blah blah. Didn't they know she needed to be left alone? Didn't they know what she'd done? No. Because she lied.

She wasn't really reading the book covering her face, in fact she'd forgotten what it was even called. But she wished she hadn't come to the library when he came. Again she could hear him coming, but didn't dare run away. She felt his lips by her ear, and she gulped, as he whispered, "Wha'cha reading?"

"Uh-" She struggled to remember the name of her book, but it was to late. He snatched the book from her hands, and throw it on the floor. (No one was sitting by her so no one noticed him throw it.) Her eyes widened as he came around to her side and pressed his lips against hers. After a moment, she realized what was happening and pushed him away. But she couldn't hide her face, that was turning bright red. He smirked, and started kissing her again. She let him this time, for a while. But when she realized she was enjoying it she was sickened and pushed him away again. He looked discouraged this tim, as she looked at him. Then he rolled his eyes, and leaned in close one last time to whisper, "Come by the ravine tonight... I promise you'll have a good time. And I'll give you something in exchange if you're good." Then he lightly breathed in her ear, then left her alone in the library; barley able to catch her breath.

That night at the ravine

He smirked as he saw her coming toward him from the darkness. She didn't look him in the eyes as she asked, "Is this seat taken?" And he shook his head as she sat next to him by the dim fire. He was smirking still as she looked at him. After a while she finally said, "So... What was that thing in exchange you were talking about?"

"Tsk tsk tsk," He started to say, getting closer to her, "I said IF you were a good girl. First you have to do something for me." He answered, their faces inches away now.

She could barley breath as she looked into his eyes, and licked her lips, "And what do I have to do?"

Then he took her by the hand and led her to a small beat up trailer by the fire. Inside it was dimly lit with candles, and there was a bed stuffed in the crammed little house on wheels. She looked around, and gulped. She thought about leaving, but then she looked back at Jay, and she couldn't. He leaned in, and kissed her again; this time much more passionate. He put his arms around her and leaned her down onto the bed, under the candle light. Everything was happening so fast, and her heart was beating like crazy; she could barley breathe. She watched his hand touch her face, then slip down her body, this time taking her cloths slowing with it. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, and pulled him closer, and tried to catch her breath. She considered stopping as her heart began to sink into her stomach, but there was now stopping now. Jay had her. It was like she was under a spell. Under his spell. And she let it take her over. But as she did, she couldn't help her mind from slipping in a thought of Sean.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming back to love

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

Chapter two: Old times are over rated

Jay was messing with Emma as usual. With his usual smirk, and cocky demeanor. But things were about to change. Emma left his arms, and her face lit up as she saw his grown out, brown, wavy hair, and pale, muscly body. "Sean!" She yelled, jumping from Jay's grasp to his. She kissed him, then they both smiled; looking into each other's eyes. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you! You've helped me so much! Emma; I love you." He said, looking lovingly into her chocolate brown eyes.

She could barley speak, and her eyes filled with tears as she replied, "I love you too Sean." And they both hugged an kissed. Leaving Jay to watch them in the background, as he felt himself begin to fade out.

Jay had gotten Sean a job where he worked. Sean seemed to notice Jay eyeing him, so he came over to talk to him. Jay rolled his eyes as Sean said, "Jay, is something bugging you? When Emma came by it sounded like she was hinting at something. You would tell me if something happened right?" He nagged.

Jay bit his bottom lip, questioning in his head what he should say, but he simply replied, "Just let it go, it was nothing."

But Sean wouldn't let it go now, "What? Tell me dude, I can take it, what happened?"

Jay sighed, looking at the ground. "Well... While you were gone Emma and I... fooled around." He said, chocking on his words as he said them.

Sean's face changed completely. His eyes were burning with rage, and his lips were pressed together. It took all his strength not to yell as he said, "You two... Had sex?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jay added with a smirk, "We did more than just sex." He half laughed, but before he could fully regret his words Sean punched him in the eye. Jay just shook it off, and avoided the rest of Sean's attacks. "You said you could handle it!"

"You took advantage of her! You didn't care about her!" He yelled, feeling tears threatening to poor from his eyes.

Then Jay felt a rush, and he couldn't stop himself anymore, "I love her!"

At first Sean was to shocked to say anything, then he started to yell again, "What! No, Mr. fuck everything with boobs, you don't get to say you love a girl! You're not that guy!"

"Not what guy Sean!" Jay yelled, bitting his bottom lip again, this time to keep himself fro crying, "I care about people to Sean! I'm not some heartless creature! I've never felt this way`"

"DONT!" Sean yelled, as he punched the wall and threw some metal tools around. "Don't talk to me! EVER again!" He yelled in Jay's bruising face, then he left.

"How could you Emma!" Sean yelled, grabbing her arms tightly and pushing her against her bed room door. Tears slipped down her cheeks, as she looked away from him. "LOOK AT ME!" He yelled.

Shaking, she looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Sean! It was a mistake! But I was in a dark lace! I needed help! I needed YOU and you weren't there!"

"Sorry, I was a little busy in JAIL wasting away waiting to come back to you!" He yelled, tears falling from his eyes now.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath became harder as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Sean... I'm not perfect! Why can't you just let it go!" She yelled.

"Because it broke my heart!" He yelled, and everything went silent. They looked into each other's eyes, as if continuing the conversation with their eyes. Then, in an instant his lips were on hers. She closed her eyes, and let herself get lost in his lips. He moved his hands from her arms to around her neck, and she moved her hands to his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. Everything felt right. Her heart was beating fast, but she never wanted to leave his arms. He laid her down on her bed, and kissed her down her pale, soft neck. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer. His lips found hers again, and they continued to get lost in each other. "I love you," She said in between kisses.

He smiled, and whispered back, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3 dark places and happy places

Emma Jay and Sean:

by emili henry (me)

Chapter three: Dark Places and Happy Places

Her eyes fluttered open, and the sun seeped into her blurred vision. She sighed, and looked over to the sleeping man beside her and smiled. Then his eyes opened, and they looked at each other, and he smiled too. "I love you." She said.

"Mmm," He moaned, putting his arm around her naked body from under the white covers. "I love you too." After a moment, she looked away from him and up at the ceiling, still smiling. He laughed slightly to himself, and then asked, "What are you smiling so much about? Was I that amazing?"

She laughed, and hit him lightly, "It's not that... It's just..." She paused, still looking up at the white ceiling. "When I used to think of sex, the only memories I had were of Jay. I'm not going to sit here and tell you I hated it, but... It just made me feel, I don't know... not myself. Like I was going back to a dark place. A place I never should have gone." She sighed, then smiled and looked back at him, "But now I can think of you. And it feels like a good place. A happy place. The place i should have been all along."

They smiled, and looked into each others eyes as if saying "I love you" again and again.

At the ravine

Jay sat alone by the fire. No one was coming down to the ravine tonight, but that was good because he wanted to be alone. He couldn't believe he admitted to loving her. He'd never felt that way about someone, and it was so new; and strange to him. And for his first experience with love- so far it sucked and he hoped it never happened again. Then he saw her. She came out of the darkness and sat next to him under the dim camp fire light just like that fateful night. Emma. He didn't know what to say, so she spoke first, "Hey."

"Hey." He said back, trying to sound nonchalant.

She didn't look at him, only deep into the flames. After a long while of silence, she finally said, "Sean told me you said... you loved me."

The words were like daggers in his chest, and he almost chocked as he laughed and said, "Yeah right. I have sex with girls; I don't love them." His smug act was taken when her lips met his. His eyes widened in shock, but they slowly closed and he got lost in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. It felt like an eternity and not nearly long enough at the same time before their lips parted. They looked into each others eyes, on till finally Emma whispered, " I'm sorry..." Jay was confused as she stood from her seat next to him, and quickly added, "D-don't tell sean that happened-" And left as quick and unexpected as she left. Leaving Jay alone, more confused than before.

"What!" Sean asked surprised.

Amy shook her head, "Yeah, most people know... Jay used to give girls that did what he wanted these bracelets. But he hasn't done anything with anyone lately, and he never comes to the ravine anymore."

"So those bracelets..." Sean said again, practically shaking in anger.

"Look," Amy said, looking around nervously, "I godda go now..." And she went off to her classes, and Sean went off to get Emma.

She was in class, but he didn't care. He barged into her class, surprising everyone, and quickly and violently grabbed her from her seat and pulled her put of the class room just as the teacher was about to start. He slammed the door behind them, and Emma looked at him, in shock. "What the hell Sea-" She started to yell but he beat her to it.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" He screamed, pain cracking in his loud voice.

"What!" She asked, confused, trying to pull her arm away.

He pulled her arm back, and forcefully pulled her sleeve up to reveal several bracelets on her right arm. He sneered at them, hating how many there were. "Take them off now! Why the fuck are you still waring these!" He screamed, tugging forcefully at them. She didn't answer, and it only made him more mad, so he tried to rip them off by force. He was over helmed with anger, and the thought of them together. He pulled harder and harder till they finally snapped. He felt satisfaction for a moment. Then he looked at Emma. Tears poring down her cheeks, her whole body shaking, and blood slipping from her cut, bruising wrists. His eyes widened, and he backed away from her, dropping the broken bracelets on the floor. "Emma-" But he couldn't find the strength to say anymore, so he ran away.


	4. Chapter 4 scares and other affairs

Emma Jay and Sean

by emili henry (me)

Chapter four: Scares and other Affairs

"Manny, I'm so scared." Emma said, shaking in her room with her best friend.

Manny held her hands in hers, "You're not sure, you might not be preg-" Just then they were interrupted by the front door opening. They could hear her mom greet Sean and his foot steps start toward her room.

"Manny, I'm not going to tell him, don't say anything!" She quickly whispered. Just then Sean walked in, and they smiled at each other. He came over and kissed her quickly before sitting down next to her on the bed. "Good to see you again, seems like I never do anymore." She said, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

"I know," He said rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm getting longer and longer hours at the shop. But longer hours means more pay so-"

She cut him off with a smile, "I know, it's okay." And they both smiled and kissed.

"You hungary?" He asked, obviously asking because he himself was dying for some food. She shook her head, and pleased with her answer he left for the kitchen. Manny hit Emma's arm.

"You have to tell him!" Manny whispered.

"No! I don't even know-" Just then they remembered the test. They ran into the bath room, and Emma quickly grabbed the pregnancy test. She covered the answer for a moment, scared to look. But she realizes she had to find out, so with a deep breath she looked down at the answer that would change her life. Her heart sank into her stomach, and she felt sick again. Manny put a hand on her shoulder, and Emma could feel the tears coming. But she stopped them when she heard Sean coming back. She quickly tossed the test, and sucked up her tears and went out of the bath room. He smiled at her, bringing with him chips and sandwiches. She smiled at him, and Manny hesitantly went along. Emma smiled, and laughed. She held Sean's hands, wishing she never had to let go. But all she could think about was the test. Positive.

She could no longer hear the teacher. She was in her own world. She felt sick, and she held her stomach under her desk and gulped quietly. She breathed heavily, as she felt something creeping up her throat, when suddenly it felt like it was almost to her mouth and she quickly excused herself and ran for the girl's bathroom. She flung open a stall, and cried as she vomited. She pulled her long blonde hair back, and whipped her tears, but more quickly replaced them. When she was finally done, she sat by the toilet in silence for a while. She started thinking about having a baby. About what would happen to her and sean if it wasn't his. If it was... tears started to poor uncontrollably down her face, and she felt her breathing get heavy as she banged her head against the side of the stall and balled. She stops dead in her tracks when she saw her walk in. Alex.

Alex looked over her short dark hair and pale skin in the bath room mirror. Bitting the side of her inner mouth. Then she turned to see Emma through the open door of the stall. Her eyes and cheeks covered in smeared black eye liner and tears.

She looks straight into her eyes, as if reading into her entire life and smirking. As she looked at the traffic wreck of a girl, she smirks because it was like she was still looking in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5 take another life

Emma Jay and Sean

by emili henry (me)

SORRY REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! BUT THERES A LOT MORE TO COME! also, i have a lot figured out for the story, and up to chapter eleven pretty much all figured out, but I'm kinda at a loss after that. I know how i want to end it, but i need a lot more stuff to happen in between, so anybody got some ideas! plaza tell meh! thnx! REVIEW!

Chapter five: Take another life

The A word. Abortion. Could she really go against EVERYTHING she believes in? It seemed so wrong before, but now that it was happening to her…

She looked around the library, and saw no one was around. She took a deep breath, and searched abortion in the goggle bar. She looked at several forums on peoples opinions and such, and right in the middle of one she heard someone coming and she quickly exited the page. She turned round to to Jay. Or course. He wore his normal smirk, and his eyes priced hers. "What were you looking at that you had to exit out of so damn fast Geen-Peace?"

"That nick name again?" Emma commented in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes and turning from him.

He came around beside her, and leaned in close to her, "Come on you know you love it when I call you little nick names…" He said almost in a whisper. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin, and he closed his eyes as he leaned in further to smell her hair. She was started to get caught up in him again. But suddenly something snapped her back. A gut wrenching sutra in her stomach. She was about to hurl. She pushed Jay out of the way, and raced to the bath room. Leaving Jay behind; confused, and a little offended. But it only made him want to follow her more.

She wasn't very surprised to find Jay waiting outside the girl's bath room when she finally came out from puking. He still wore a smirk, but it was faded slightly. His eyes had a hint of hurt in them. It shocked her, but she tried to ignore it. "What happened! I know I'm not that sick or I wouldn't have so many girls all over me."

Emma rolled her eyes. This was the guy that could MAYBE be the father to her unborn child? She pushed past him, "You do make me sick!"

"Come on," He pleaded, pulling her back, "Tell me whats going on."

"It's non of your business!" She screamed, tears threatening to poor from her eyes again. But she wouldn't let him see her cry, so she ran away.

Jay stood alone in the hall. Confused. Then he heard a familiar voice from behind him, "Little lovers quarrel Jay-Daddy?" He turned around to see a small, sly smile on her pale face.

"Alex." He simple said.

She came closer to him, smirking, and walking in circles around him slowly, never breaking eye contact as she added, "You two fooled around right? To bad for her you don't REALLY love her." And with that, her eyes were filled with hate, but in them also was a small hint of pain. She felt her eyes begin to water, so she left him with that; and a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6 kiss of death from the hoe

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

Chapter six: Kiss of death from the hoe

"I shouldn't tell you this Sean, but… I think Emma need help." Manny said, looking at the ground as she confronted her friend's boyfriend.

"What is it?" Sean asked, concern in his eyes.

Manny looked around nervously, then said finally, "Emma… she kissed Jay." There was a long silence, and Manny was surprised to hear Sean sigh in relief. "Sean?" She asked in confusion.

Sean half laughed, "Manny, I already know about the ravine."

"No…" Manny corrected, still looking at the ground, "She kissed him the other night, AFTER you guys got back together."

Sean was walking toward Jay, who was standing with his friends _and Emma _by his civic. Jay half smiled at Sean as he walked over, assuming he was coming for Emma. But he was coming for Jay. Jay stopped smiling when he realized this, and stiffened. He was about to ask Sean what he was so angry about when he punched him, hard, in the face. Jay fell back on his car, and everyone gasped. Even Emma yelled, asking Sean what he was doing. But he couldn't hear any of them anymore. Before Jay could rebound, he punched him again and again, and Jay was pushed up farther against his car. Then Sean punched him in the gut, and Jay tried to punch him back but Sean grabbed him by the hair and flung him to the ground. In an instant he was on him, punching him over and over. Jay was to beat up to try and fight back now, he just lay on the street as Sean punched him. All Sean could think about was him and Emma. Then he heard her voice. "Sean! Stop it, please!" She cried.

Sean couldn't help but look over at her. She was crying. She was crying for _Jay. _His heart broke again. He didn't understand why she would cry for him. He gridded his teeth, "Do you love him!" He shouted; without thinking.

"Sean-" She started to cry again, but he cut her off.

"I SAID DO YOU LOVE HIM!" He screamed, pulling back his fist to hit Jay again. It took everything he had in him not to cry. Just as he was ready to punch him again-

"YES-YES I LOVE HIM, PLEASE-!" Emma screamed, tears poring from her face as she ran to them. She knelt down, and pulled at Sean's arm, looking into his eyes. "PLEASE STOP!"

His heart stopped. Suddenly, as he looked into her eyes, he found himself unable to go against her. But now instead of the fire in his heart, his heart just ached. He bit his bottom lip, and stood up from were Jay laid. He looked down at them, and Emma hugged Jay and cried as he coughed, and fought to keep his eyes open. Sean gridded his teeth, suddenly he felt sick. He snarled, then spit on the lot of them. Emma just cried. After a long while of silence, sean said to Emma, "We're done." then left. He had to leave, before anyone saw him cry.

It had been a week since the incident, and Jay was finally coming back to school from the hospital. She hadn't seen him since that day. She had wanted to see him in the hospital, but something held her back. But today she would see him.

Everything was back to normal; Jay was leaning against is car with his groupies were standing around by his orange civic just off school grounds; laughing and smoking. Jay's eye and most of his face was still lightly bruised, but he acted pretty normal. She took a deep breath, then walked toward them hesitantly. Jay spotted her, and didn't take his eyes off her as she slowly walked toward them. When she finally got there, Jay smirked his Jay smirk and said, "So… you love me green-peace?" He half laughed after he said it.

Emma rolled her eyes, and moved to sit on the hood of the car. Then she looked at Jay and replied, "I only said that so he'd stop hitting you." Jay laughed, and rolled his eyes. There was a silence, then after a moment of thought; as she bit down on her inner lip Emma asked, "Can I join?"

Jay raised an eye brow, "What?" Emma looked at his cigarette, And Jay understood. He grinned, and pulled out a pack of cigs, then gave her one. She put it in her mouth, and Jay pulled out his lighter and lit it for her. As she began to smoke it, no real emotion on her face, Jay came around fro the side of the car and sat next to her on the hood. He looked her over with a half smirk, and put his arm around her. There was a long silence.

Then Emma put her cigarette down, and looked at Jay, "You know…" She started to say, temptation edged in her voice, "Sean broke my bracelets, so I'm ganna need to get some more…" She said as she began to slowly run her fingers up leg toward his man hood. He licked his lips, and memories crossed both their minds.

Then he smirked, "I'll see what I can do."


	7. Chapter 7In the Shadow of the Devil

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

Chapter seven: Shadow of the devil

The orange civic pulled up to degrassi with metal music blasting at it's loudest from all 15 speakers. Emma was waring excessive amounts of eye liner, her hair messy, and a black mini skirt with a blue skin tight shirt with large tares across the front, showing her blue and white bra under it. Jay got out of the car first, and it seemed like everyone was staring at them as she got of the car and Jay put his arm around her. But she said nothing. She could feel all their judgmental eyes, but she just looked straight ahead, no specific emotion showing on her face. A few other of Jay's groupies walked along with them, hats and hoods up, snarls on smirks on their faces. It had been almost a week since she got together with Jay. She hadn't once left his side since.

Just then Manny passed them in the hall, and stopped to look at Emma. Emma said nothing, and didn't really look at her raised an eye brow and crossed her arms, "Well if it isn't the devil and his shadow." She commented, eyeing the two of them. Jay glared at her coldly, and Emma just looked at the floor. Manny rolled her eyes, and walked past them.

"Forget her." Jay said, trying to comfort her.

"I already have." Emma said bluntly, starting to walk, and Jay and the rest of them soon followed. Manny looked back at her lost friend one last time as she walked away with the devil.

It was lunch time, and Emma was of course with Jay and his groupies by his car, smoking and laughing, music blaring from his running car as they all stood around it. "You know…" Jay started to say, getting close to Emma, looking her in the eyes mischievously, "Theres a party at the ravine, you'll be my date right?"

With no hesitation Emma replied, "Of course…" As she placed a devious hand on Jay's chest, never looking away from his eyes. He smirked, and pressed his lips hard against hers. She deepened the kiss, and he certainly didn't argue. He pushed her up against the car, his fingers in her blonde hair.

"Get a room!" A voice said. They stopped kissing and turned to see it was Sean.

"Sean…" Emma started to say.

When Jay say how Emma looked at Sean he was infuriated, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in a snarl.

"Emma," Sean said walking to her and completely ignoring Jay, "I need to talk to you. tonight."

Emma thought about it for a second, looking Sean over and her heart started to break again. But she wouldn't let it. She took a deep breath and thought about her and Jay. About how in-powered she felt when they had sex. She rolled her eyes slightly as she replied, "I'm going to a party with Jay." And she moved closer to Jay, and he obediently put his arm around her. Sean looked them over with hateful eyes, and after a long silence and unspoken battle he left.

The ravine was loud with blaring metal music, and screaming, dancing, and laughing groupies partying, drinking and smoking. Emma looked around, and she was intoxicated by the sight of the intense grinding, and the drunken flirtation laughs of drunken girls. The music hit her ears with a pounding sensation and she felt alive. Jay, with his arm around her as always, took her over to an old beat up coach were they sat. Someone came by with drinks, and Jay gave one to her. He laughed when she hesitated, but the rush was amazing and she suddenly found herself chugging the whole thing in one gulp. Jay was even more surprised then she was. "What kinda party is this, I need more alcohol!" She laughed.

"As you wish my lady," Jay said with a laugh as he got up to get them more drinks. As he was getting some beer from a smaller van next to the hook up van, she saw someone with something other than smokes and drinks. She needed something more. She needed to add to her rush. She walked over to him.

"What is that?" She asked when he looked up at her from his white pills.

He laughed, "Ox-o-o-" He laughed as he couldn't say the word, "Oxycodone."

"Wanna lend me some?" She asked, leaning over slightly to show off her boobs coming out of her shirt. He raised an eye brow, then held out a bag of them. She looked over to see Jay coming back and quickly grabbed a hand full.

"Whoa, clam down babe, one or two's all you need." He warned, still laughing. But she wasn't listening, with the pills in her hand she went back to Jay.

"Look what I got," She said, smirking as she showed him the drugs.

"Emma, those are hard core drugs." He said in a serious tone. She was surprised to find he didn't smirk he jay smirk. She rolled her eyes and tossed all of them into her mouth. Jay's eyes widened in panic, "Emma what the hell!" He yelled. She started to feel dizzy, and her vision was blurring. She could barley hear Jay calling out to her as she slipped into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 Karma's a bitch

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

**GUYS PLEASE HELP! AND WOW SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY SHORT! anyway, I've got up to chapter thirteen figured out, but I'm planning on twenty some chapters, and I've got the last chapter figured out but i NEED SOME IDEAS FOR STUFF IN BETWEEN!**

Chapter eight: Karma's a bitch

She didn't think the first thing she'd see when she woke up would be Sean. But there he was, sitting beside her in her hospital bed. She slowly sat up, holding her head and feeling sick as she did. "Sean…"

"Hey…" He said quietly, taking his hands gently in his. "I'm so sorry," He started to say, tears starting to fill his eyes. "Manny told me, about the baby." He finished, chocking on his words.

Tears began to poor from her face, and without thinking she hugged Sean, "Sean…" She cried, holding on to him tightly, "I was so scared." She said between sobs as she barred her head in his chest.

He lightly combed her hair with his fingers, "I know. I'm so sorry."

Emma looked up into Sean's eyes, Fear in them, "Sean…" She didn't want to say it. But she knew she had to. Sean already new about her and Jay, but she didn't think he'd thought about what that meant, so she had to tell him. "What if the baby is…" She paused, Sean was starting to catch on to what she was trying to say, "Not yours…"

There was a long silence. Another tear fell down Sean's face, but he quickly whipped it, and looked back at Emma as the doctor walked in. "Let's find out."

The doctor was going to tell them when the baby was conceived. By the timeline they could figure out if it was Sean or Jay's. The doctor was about to tell them, and both their hearts were racing. "Looks like the baby was conceived about a month or so ago."

And there it was. The room was silent, and the doctor left Emma and Sean to be alone That was it. The silence didn't last long, tears pored from Sean's eyes, and he turned from Emma and punched the wall over and over. "Damn it!" He screamed, tears still flowing down his cheeks, "DAMN IT!" He screamed again, this time knocking over some things from the doctor's desk. Emma cried, baring her sobbing face in her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do. The baby was Jay's.


	9. Chapter 9 Temptress

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

Chapter nine: Temptress

He wasn't there. Emma went to the ravine that night, but Jay wasn't there. She walked around the ravine for a while, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Other guy's flirted with her, but she just ignored them. She knew who she wanted right now. Who she needed right now.

She spotted his orange civic in his dirty drive way by his trailer, obnoxious music blasting from it as usual. He looked up at her from the driver's seat as she leaned down threw the open window as she taped her finger on the edge of it to the beat of the song. _Bottles and hearts. _He turned down the music slightly as she clubbed into the passenger seat. She got as close as she could, and looked up at him; with eyes like a temptress. "I looked for you at the ravine, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I had a fight with Alex." He said with a sigh, chewing the inside of his mouth.

"Aw," She said unsympathetically, leaning in closer, "You ganna cry now?" She asked sarcastically.

"You are one cold girl." He said, looking into her devious brown eyes.

She grinned as she started to slowly move her fingers up his leg, "I can make you feel better…" She said almost in a whisper, getting closer and closer to-

He stopped her hand just as she got close, "I _Don't feel like it tonight." _He said in a strong voice, and she new he wouldn't change his mind. She rolled her eyes, and fell back against the passenger seat with a deep sigh, looking at the roof of the car as she rested her head on the seat.

Jay laughed slightly to himself, "Oh the Irony. Emma; Green-Peace, save the world Emma is newly sex obsessed."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she intently started to get out of the car. Then she turned back around and leaned in from the outside and said, her lips tightening and eyes piercing, "You know what Jay, you don't wanna have fun I'll find someone els." And with that she started to walk away from the car.

But Jay stopped her, "Look at you turning into a little hoe!" He yelled after her with a laugh. She stopped where she stood.

She went back and leaned in from the outside again, this time more hurt than angry as she said, "My life sucks right now, okay? And this is the only thing that makes me feel better." She bit down on her lip as tears started to slip down her cheeks. Jay's eyes widened, and his heart sank. She turned her head, and Jay yelled after her but she just ran. Ran from his car. Ran from him.


	10. Chapter 10 one and only

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emil henry (me)

Chapter ten: The only one

"Emma you've got to stop this!" Manny yelled at her friend.

"Oh," Emma said raising an eye brow, and putting a hand on her hip, "So I'm Emma now, and not The devil's shadow?"

"You're my best friend Em, like it or not. I know you're better than this! You're better than Jay, and you're better than the ravine!"

"Well you're NOT my friend, and you don't know anything about what I'm worth!" Emma hissed, as she turned away from her old friend.

"Don't do this Em," Manny said, trying to convince her friend one last time. But Emma was already in to deep. Without saying another word to her friend, she left.

She headed straight to the ravine after her encounter with Manny. Manny made her feel even worse, and she needed to feel better. She sat down by the camp fire and waited. And sure enough, before long a guy approached her. He had longer, blonde hair that looked a little greasy. His eyes were dark green, and they were tinted with temptation. Emma smirked at him, and got u and put a seductive hand on his chest. He smirked back at her, and took her hand into his and began to walk toward the hook up van. Suddenly someone had pulled her hand from his, and pushed him away from her. She quickly turned to see Jay, eyes flaming with jealousy. "What the hell man!" Her new guy yelled at Jay.

Without saying anything, Jay showed the other guy Emma's wrist covered with the bracelets he gave her. Everyone at the ravine knew what those meant. "This one's mine Little Johnny." Jay said, addressing the guy who's name was apparently Johnny. Johnny puts his hands in the air as if to surrender, and left to find someone els.

Emma looked a Jay, raising an eye brow. But before she could say anything, Jay spoke, "I care abut you Green-Peace. Not like I've ever cared about a girl, and It scares me. I'm not suppose to love girls, I'm suppose to fuck them. I'm not used to this, and I personally don't like this love crap, it's not working out so well for me so far."

Emma could;t help but smile. All this time sex had made he happy for a while, like a fix. But hearing Jay say he loved her… it was different. "Well it's to bad it's not working, because I was going to ask you out." She said with a smirk, sitting on a picnic table.

Jay's eyes widened, then he tried to hide his excitement, "Well uh, I guess if you asked me out I wouldn't say no." He said, looking away from her as he sat next to her on the table.

Emma laughed, putting her arm around his waste, and turning his head so she could look into his baby blue eyes. And their eyes said it all. Their faces were inches apart, and they stared into each other's eyes, feeling each other's breath. They both slowly began to close their eyes as they leaned in. Suddenly the world stopped. And there was nothing but her and Jay, and they were kissing. Kissing like she'd never kissed before.

It was different than all her other kisses. It wasn't devious, or empowering, and it didn't give her an adrenaline rush, like her other kisses with Jay. And it didn't feel nervous, or heart wrenching like her kisses with Sean. Sean had been her first love, but she knew now; that Jay was her_ true _love. Her new one and only.


	11. Chapter 11 A new Life

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

**Hey guys. THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE THE SHORTEST EVER! I am sorry. But I promise the next ones will be longer. I've decided on seventeen chapters total, and I have everything planned EXCEPT chapter fourteen and fifteen, I need some ideas of stuff to happen in those two chapters! Thanks! REVIEW! Also what do you guys think for my next fan-fiction? Maybe more degrassi, like Ali and Johnny… or something… any suggestions? :D**

Chapter eleven: A new Life

"Hey." She said, implying much more than a simple hello in her voice as she got into the passenger seat of his civic.

"Hey." He said back. There was a long silence, when finally Jay asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma didn't say anything at first, but after a while she answered without looking at him, "I wasn't sure who's it was… I guess…" She paused, looking at her feet, "I was hoping one day I'd wake up and I wouldn't be pregnant. If I told anyone, than suddenly it became real."

There was another long silence. Jay stared at her, but she didn't look at him. She couldn't. Finally he spoke, "So where's Sean? He chicken out?"

"He's gone." Emma said, she cold feel the tears threatening, and there was a seemingly eternal silence on till finally she added, looking at Jay, "Because the baby's not his." Jay's eyes almost popped out of his head, and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to say something, but words just wouldn't come. So Emma spoke instead, "Jay I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened! I know you're not that guy! I know It was like you were going against everything you know just saying you actually love someone, and now you're ganna be a-"

"Stop rambling, it's annoying Green-Peace." Jay said in a whisper as he leaned in close to her. And then his lips were on her's, and it was amazing. Like her problems didn't matter so much anymore.


	12. Chapter 12 good bye kisses

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

**Hey guys! Just for fun, I was thinking about it and I'm ganna write down in this authors note Some possibilities (some are funny) for what old (and new) and degrassi characters could be up to like 10 years in the future, tell me what you think…**

**Jay Hogart- Married Emma, and helped support her and their kid by owning his own business… a hand made bracelet shop. XD**

**Emma Nelson- Married Jay and had his child. For a living she became a Lawyer, and made good money, and buys anchors of the rainforest so people can't tare it down. **

**Sean Cameron- Did some jail time, and missed Emma. Though he still loved her, he was out of jail when Emma and Jay got married and was Jay's best man. He then joined the military. **

**Manny- Got married to Craig, and became his manager and goes on tour with him a lot, sees the world. She was Emma's maid of honor. **

**Alex- After going to Jay and Emma's wedding, she hooked up with paige and realized her relationships didn't work because she likes girls. Her and Paige live together in a condo. **

Chapter twelve: Good Bye Kisses

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Sean said, not able to look the girl he loved in the eyes.

Emma bit her lip, "I know. But I couldn't leave things how they were." There was a long pause, then Emma muttered, "Jay knows, I finally told him."

"And?" Sean asked, raising an eye brow.

Emma sighed, and half smiled, "We're ganna try to be together."

There was another long silence, but after a while Sean forced a small smile, "I'm happy for you. Never thought, of ALL people you'd fall for Jay."

"Me either." She said plainly. They stood there, silent for a long time. Then Emma took a deep breath, and wrapped her arms tightly around her first love. He let out a deep breath, and put his arms around her, closing his eyes and smelling her hair. "I'm really ganna miss that vanilla smell." He said with a real smile this time as they parted from their hug, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Good-Bye Sean." Emma said, starting to tear up.

Sean smiled, and kissed her hair, "Good bye Emma."

"Green-Peace!" Jay yelled to Emma as he saw her walking to school.

When she saw the orange civic she smiled, and as the car stopped she got in the passengers seat. When he started to drive again she said, "You're still calling me that nick name?"

"Yeah," He said with a smirk, "You'll always be Green-Peace."

"Great." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as they approached Degrassi. They both stepped out of the car, and Jay put his arm around her, and she couldn't help but notice the huge smirk on his face. More cocky than usual. "What are you grinning about?"

"You'll never guess," He said excitedly. But before Emma could try to guess Jay added, "I moved out of my shit trailer! I got a job and got us an apartment!"

Her eyes widened, and she didn't know what to say. "That-Wow…" She paused, "That big." She finally said.

"Yeah…" Jay said, his voice sounding a little disappointed that she wasn't as excited as he was. And she picked up on that.

"So… when do I start bringing my stuff over?" She said with a smile. Jay's face lit up, and she laughed as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, caring her like that to school. She punched his back, and kicked her feat, but he just laughed at her protests.

Today was the day. She had some of her stuff packed to take to Jay's. She had told snake and spike about her and Jay and about the baby. Snake hadn't even looked at her since, but Spike was trying to be supportive. But she had other things on her mind. Today was the day she started moving her stuff over to Jay's- her and Jay's- place.

As she walked down the street toward were he was suppose to pick her up she heard a familiar, ruff voice from behind her. "He's going to leave you you know."

She turned around to face the dark haired girl, "Hello again Alex."

"You of all people should know Jay is a bad guy. Once he realizes the deep shit he's getting into with you, he'll be gone faster than you can say _Why'd I have to go to the ravine." _

_ "_You wouldn't be saying this because you still love Jay…" Emma started to imply.

Alex laughed, "I'm telling you this because I trusted him once like you do. And he ruined me just like he will ruin you, and just like he's ruined every other girl he's been with, and trust me when I say that's a lot of girls."

Emma didn't want to listen, because she knew what Alex was saying made sense. But she wouldn't let herself believe it. "You just want him back."

"I have a _Girlfriend _Nature freak, getting the picture?" Alex spat, putting a hand on her slim hip. Emma didn't even know what to say. Alex rolled her eyes, and said, "Just don't say I didn't warn you." And then she left.

Emma was almost to where Jay was meeting her, but the walk seemed like an eternity. Alex couldn't be trusted. But even so, Emma couldn't stop thinking about what she said.


	13. Chapter 13 Author's note

**Author's note: **

** Hey guys, u liking the story so far****? Lol, anyway I wanted to ask y'all something… what do you think for my next fan-fiction if I try something with Eli… but I wanna make some references to Jay and Emma and maybe even have them make an appearance?**

** So heres what I was thinking for the basic story line…**

**It starts with Eli at the ravine. He's looking around not really sure why he's there, being depressed about clare, and then a girl comes up knowing his name, and introduces herself as Raina. She asks why he's at the ravine saying it doesn't seem like his scene (saying that maybe something like a grave yard is) and he says he just needed to get away. Then she says she knows how to help him get away, and leads him to "the van". He starts coming to the ravine for her, and starts to grow attached to her, but what will happen when Clare finds out what Eli's been doing? And what will happen when a living legend of the ravine and his girlfriend drop by to see Eli has started to become him. (THAT would be Jay and Emma) **

** So, what do you guys think! I still have to finish my Jemma story, it's going to be seventeen chapters total. But after word I think i might write this~~~ :D 3 **


	14. Chapter 14 old times are overrated

Emma Jay and Sean fan-fiction

by emili henry (me)

Chapter thirteen: Old times are Over Rated

"I still can't believe you guys are moving in together!" Manny said as she helped her friend finish packing her things from her room in the basement.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe my parents are letting me. Well, Snake just about had a heart attack, but my mom is really understanding. But I guess It's obvious why."

"Yeah." Manny agreed, then she looked at Emma and finally asked the question she'd wanted to ask for a long time, "Why Jay?"

"Why Jay what?" Emma asked, putting pictures of her Manny, and Sean into a box, laughing to herself at how young they looked.

"Why'd you fall for him?" She asked, emphasizing on HIM.

Emma shrugged, "That's the thing about love…"She started to say, putting away more framed pictures of her and her friends. "It just happens."

They both laughed a little, and continued packing.

Just then, Manny looked over at Emma to see her crying. "Emma!" She rushed over to her friend, worried. "What's wrong-" She started to ask but was cut off when Emma showed her the picture.

It was a picture of all of their friends together. Including JT.

Manny sat down next to Emma and looked at the picture, starting to tear up herself. "I never thought I'd miss that goof ball so much." Manny said, half smiling.

"Me either." Emma agreed.

They both whipped their tears, and Emma packed the picture and stood up with the box in hand. "Well, I guess that's that. Time to move on. I've got a whole new life ahead of me."

"You have a _girlfriend _Alex!" Jay yelled in confusion at the dark haired girl standing in the door way of his new apartment.

"It's called being bi-sexual Jay!" Alex spat back, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. She bit her lip, and turned her head from him in embarrassment.

"Alex…" Jay started to say sympathetically.

"Don't!" Alex cut him off, her voice cracking as she cried out the word, and the apartment was silent for what must have been an eternity. Finally Alex spoke again, tears still flowing from her eyes, and she punched the side of the door in frustration, "I still love you damn it, and I know you love me! Or did you never really love me in the first place!" She screamed accusingly. Alex's eyes widened when Jay said nothing, just looked at the ground and sighed.

"Alex-" He started, but didn't know what els to say. He bit his lip, looking at the ground and after another sigh he added, "I love Emma."

"No! You don' love her, you're just with her cuz you got her knocked up! But you'll come to your senses, and come crawling back to me soon enough! Why don't you just

save us both the trouble!" She screamed, not really believing the words as she said them.

"I'm sorry Alex." After Jay said it, there was another long silence. But then finally Alex spoke again.

"Can't I at least get a good bye kiss? It might be the last time I kiss a guy." Alex said, thinking of her and paige.

Jay sighed, bitting his lip as he walked closer to her, looking into her dark eyes with his ocean blues. Then their lips met. Alex deepened the kiss from the familiar feel of her ex-boyfriend's lips. But the kiss was stopped short when they heard a box drop. They both broke away from the kiss to look at the door way where the box had dropped out of Emma's hands, who stood wide eyed in the door way.


End file.
